Mamma Mia!
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: RANDOM ALERT! RANDOM ALERT! Titans boys do something weird! The finale is up! Read and review!
1. Dancing Queens?

**DO NOT ASK ME WHY I MADE THIS! I think someone slipped something into my morning glass of orange juice. (Yeah, I have a glass of orange juice every morning. It's a morning ritual.)**

**I came up with this idea while listening to Mamma Mia on my sisters MP4. Kind of random. I made it in about 10 minutes so, I don't really know what it will be like.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything by ABBA! (Sadly)**

**________________________________________________________________**

It was a quiet day in Jump city. The sun was shining and the birds where singing. Starfire had finally persuaded Raven to join her in the 'Mall of shopping', leaving the three Titan boys alone in the T shaped tower.

Sadly, this quietness couldn't last as it was shattered by a certain green boy…

"Roooooooooobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

"I'm not doing it."

The Changeling and the half-robot were trying to persuade Robin do something that will completely destroy any pride he had. However, he was _not _going down easily…

"I won't do it."

"C'mon Robin! Cyborg's got all of the costumes and everything!"

"I don't care! I'm going to go train."

"Please!"

"No."

For the next hour, Beast Boy followed Robin around, saying 'Please' every two seconds, until finally Robin cracked.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"YAY! CY! HE'S GONNA DO IT!"

The two Titans made there way to the common room were Cyborg was waiting. The walls had been covered with shiny paper, the floor looked like a dance floor and hanging from the ceiling was a giant disco ball.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"It'll be fun Robin. You really need to loosen up., Now go put on this costume!" Cyborg ordered, handing Robin a plastic bag. Robin sighed and grabbed the bag before walking to his room. Beast Boy and Cyborg took their bags before walking to their rooms.

~Ten minutes later~

Cyborg was standing on the makeshift stage. He was wearing a huge pair of blue shiny flares and a blue boa around his neck. He looked ridiculous. Robin chose this moment to enter the room. He had a pair of shiny trousers like Cyborg, only red. He also had a red, shiny jacket thing and a red boa. Cyborg pressed two buttons on a remote before throwing it on the couch. Just then a familiar beat kicked up. Robin grimaced before holding a red, sparkly microphone to his lips. Cyborg did the same, only with a blue, sparkly microphone. The both started to sing…

"_You can dance, you can jive,_

_having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, _

_dig in the dancing queen__"_

The two stepped forwards and swayed their hips in time to the music._  
_

"_Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the musics high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..."_

Suddenly, a green shiny thing jumped out from behind them. He started to sing and do a very strange dance.

"_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen"_

Robin was actually starting to enjoy this now. He smiled a bit and began to sing louder, doing the dance moves more energetically and freely.

"_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..."_

The lights began to change colour, red to green to yellow to blue and to red again. The disco ball sent flashes of light dancing around the room. _  
_

"_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen"_

The trio did a pose at the end but froze when they heard the door opening. Starfire and Raven stood in the door way, looking at them like they'd grown extra heads. Raven was the first to recover.

"I'm not even going to _ask_ what this is all about."

**As I said, I don't know what made me write this. I was gonna do some other ABBA songs for Titans East and possibly Kid Flash and then do a finale buuuuuuuut, I don't know. What do you think?**

**R&R please!**


	2. Honey Honey Honey Honey!

**Here is the much anticipated part of 'Mamma Mia!' I'm actually rather surprised by how much people like it. This is the Titans East version, then I'll do Kid Flash, Slade (or Deathstroke, whatever eh calls himself!). If you have any requests then let me know. When I'm done I'll do a big finale! Okay, you can watch (read) it now!**

**I don't own Teen Titans or ABBA. *Mumbles something about prices being too high***

Mas, Menos and Aqualad were sitting in their living room, doing nothing. Suddenly, Speedy came rushing in.

"Turn on the T.V guys!" he said in a rush.

"Why?" Aqualad asked, standing up and reaching for the remote.

"Because Cyborg told me that there was going to be something worth watching on now."

"Vale," Mas and Menos chorused. They moved up to give Speedy some room to sit down. Speedy took the remote of Aqualad and sat down. He turned on the T.V and started flicking through the channels before stopping at a home videos programme. The presenter started playing the next home video which were the Teen Titans singing 'dancing queen'.

The Titans East boys couldn't hold it in any longer, they burst out laughing. More peals of laughter broke out when Best Boy came out in his shiny green trousers. When it was over, Speedy turned off the T.V.

"Why on _earth_ did they do that?" Aqualad asked through chortles.

"Well, you get $250 if your clip is shown…" Speedy explained.

"Yeah, I heard Beast Boy wants a moped… but how did they get Robin to agree to it?"

"No sé." The twins said, shrugging. **(I don't know)**

"Maybe Robin thought he'd look good in red flares and decided to show it to the world?" Speedy suggested.

"No, that's you." Aqualad countered. The twins giggled. Speedy shrugged.

"Yeah, I probably would."

"Go on then!"

"If you do it too."

"Okay."

"Bien."

A few minutes later, the common room was set up. The walls were covered with black paper. There was a bright light behind some tables that were going to act as the stage. Speedy set up a camera so it faced the stage. Titans East (minus one Bumblebee) were all in costume. Off the camera, Speedy started talking.

"Alright Robin, we saw your version of dancing queen and think that we can do better."

Speedy and Aqualad went on to the stage. They were wearing shiny, skin tight costumes. Aqualad's was blue and Speedy's was red. They started to sing…

"_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy"_

Mas and Menos now jumped on stage in costumes like Speedy and Aqualad's except theirs were silver. They started to air guitar, swinging their invisible hair around. Speedy and Aqualad started dancing along to the beat._  
_

"_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
_

Speedy started to sing solo with Aqualad doing the repeats.

"_The way that you kiss goodnight"_

"_(The way that you kiss me goodnight)"  
_

"_The way that you hold me tight"  
_

"_(The way that you're holding me tight)"  
_

"_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing"_

Speedy sang solo again while Aqualad began to play an imaginary keyboard.

"_I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be"_

All of them started to sing, even Mas and Menos who sang it in Spanish. Now they were all dancing around the stage, waving their hips and, in Aqualad's case, swishing their hair around.

"_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey"_

Aqualad then sang solo and Speedy did the repeats while doing air guitar with the twins.

_  
"You look like a movie star"  
_

"_(You look like a movie star)"  
_

"_But I know just who you are"  
_

"_(I know just who you are)"_

"_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast"  
_

All four started doing the fancy box step in time to the beat. Aqualad sang solo.

_  
"So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
there's no other place in this world where I rather would be"_

All four sang the last verse in unison._  
_

"_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love m_achine"

They did a pose and held it until Speedy stood up, breathing heavily and said:

"Beat that Robin!"

However, he failed to notice the stunned looking Bee in the doorway…

**This was really random. It took me ages to decide which song then I found this one. Kid Flash is next, I've got an idea of what song he could sing but tell me what you think he or any other character (preferably boys) could/should sing!**

**Review!**


	3. Money Money Money the Evil Way!

**Man, I've not done this in ages! This chapter was suggested to me by 'FanficLoverGirl'**

**I know I said I would do Kid Flash then Slade, but I really wanted to Slade so…yeah…I'm doing Slade! XD**

**WARNING: OOCness! (Come on! How can you make Slade sing ABBA in character? **

**Slade: I shall now sing unless you surrender!**

**Robin: NEVER!**

**Slade: Okay, you asked for it! **_**Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My my, how can I reisit ya?**_

**Robin: NO! STOP!**

…**Oooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay……)**

**I don't own Teen Titans or ABBA! Why must the world be so cruel?**

**Enjoy! (BTW, this is one of my fave songs!)**

--

Slade was sitting in his secret lair, thinking of how to destroy the Teen Titans in the most gruesome way possible. He sighed and turned on his T.V **(A/N even super villains need entertainment!) **However, he was met with a very…interesting sight.

"_Dancing queen__, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen"_

Slade stared at the television for a few seconds as he took in the sight of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy singing and dancing 'Dancing Queen' in sparkly costumes.

"So," he said menacingly, "Robin thinks he can out sing me, does he? Well, we'll see about that…"

Half and hour later, he was standing in a large room. There was a video camera on one side of the room. Slade pressed a button on a remote.

"Greetings Teen Titans. I have just witnessed the truly terrible sight of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy attempting to perform ABBA, and I have come to show you how it should be done.

Slade was dressed in a white, shirt and an orange jacket with elbow patched. He looked ridiculous. Slade pressed another button and lifted a jewel encrusted, orange microphone up to his mouth.

"_I work all night__, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay"_

Slade leant over to the left to sing his next line.

_  
"Ain't it sad"_

He took out a penny from his pocket and threw it over his shoulder.

_  
"And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me  
_

This time, Slade leant to the right to sing the next line.

"_That's too bad"  
_

He looked up slightly, as if in his own world.

"_In my dreams I have a plan  
If I got me a wealthy man  
I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball"_

Slade pulled out a handful of bank notes and threw them in the air on the world 'ball' while spinning around.

As soon as he started singing the chorus, he began dancing and rocking his body in time to the music.

"_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world_

Slade stopped dancing momentarily and faced the front, his arms stretched out either side of him.

_  
"Aha-ahaaa"_

He resumed dancing.

_  
"All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world"_

He stopped dancing as the next verse started.

"_A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind"_

Slade leaned over to the left.

_  
"Ain't it sad"_

He stopped leaning to the left and pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye.

_  
"And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me"_

He leant over to the right this time but also picked up a battered looking suitcase.

_  
"That's too bad"_

He stood straight again. He began to march on the spot, holding his suitcase.

"_So I must leave, I'll have to go"_

He stopped marching and stood still.

_  
"To Las Vegas"_

Slade stretched his left hand to the side on the word 'Vegas'

"_or Monaco"_

He did the same thing again on the word 'Monaco'. He opened the suitcase which was revealed to be full of bank notes.

_  
"And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same"_

Slade span around again and started to dance to the chorus.

"_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world"_

There was a short instrumental break in which Slade stopped dancing but he danced more vigorously when it was repeated.

"_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world"_

He stopped again and looked forwards to sing the last line.

"_It's a rich man's world!"_

On the last beat, Slade pulled a stupid pose and the lights went out.

"That's how you do it."

--

**That was fun! **

**No, seriously! I mean it! I was standing up, singing 'Money Money Money' to try to work out the movements! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Review please!**


	4. Lay All Your Love In Him!

**YAY! ABBA! **

**Okay, that was random. :)**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything by ABBA. This is completely fan made. Hence the name **_**'fan**_**fiction'**

**Okay, you can read the chapter now!**

**

* * *

**

Kid Flash was lounging on his couch, watching TV to pass the time. He flicked through the channels when he noticed something. On the home videos channel, he saw Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg doing a performance of 'Dancing Queen' in ridiculous costumes.

He said nothing as he watched them dancing around.

"Okay…" was all he could say when it had finished. After a minute of just sitting there, staring blankly at the TV, he seemed to get a new burst of energy as he jumped up and zoomed off. A few seconds he came back with several objects. A couple of seconds later his living room had been transformed. Everything had been pushed to the side, leaving a large space in the middle. A camera had been set up on a table and fairy lights had been hung up all over the walls. Kid Flash ran upstairs and came back dressed in bright red flared and an equally bright and equally red shirt with the first few buttons undone, exposing his chest. He turned on the camera and zipped back to place.

"Hey guys! I just saw your 'Dancing Queen' video! It was brilliant! So, I decided to have a go! This is the Kid Flash version of 'Lay all your love on me'," Kid Flashed announced excitedly. He was about to zip off but stopped, "I had to change some of the lyrics mind."

He ran to turn on the CD player which started to play the backing track. He raised a bright red microphone to his face and began to sing.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice"_

He made sharp, dynamic, dramatic movements to go with the words. For the next part he lowered his body and moved it slowly from left to right.

_  
"But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned"_

He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him in a begging position._  
_

"_I beg of you..."_

The speedster hopped back up again and started marching in time to the beat.

_  
"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me"_

He raised his hands like a gun, the microphone on a stand that hadn't been there a few seconds before, and pretended to be shooting something.

"_It was like shooting a sitting duck"_

He stopped doing this action and swayed his body to the beat, over exaggerating his hip movements.

_  
"A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up man should never fall so easily"_

He stopped moving as it slowed down slightly again. He started looking around nervously.

_  
"I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride"_

He posed as some sort of damsel in distress with one hand, palm facing upwards, on his forehead.

_  
"I beg you dear..."_

He began to march again, taking huge steps on the spot, lifting his knees up ridiculously high.

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

He moved his body in time to the music, trying to imitate pop-stars singing in stages in concerts. _  
_

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible"_

Kid Flash stopped moving and instead did large, over the top, sharp actions that corresponded with the lyrics.

_  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do..._He carried on, completely oblivious to the open door and the figure watching him with great interest.

_"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"_

The figure watched intently as he raised his arms, pointed and such in his sorry attempts to dance.

_"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"_

He nodded and shook his head, waving his hair around. He started to play air guitar.

_"Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me"_

The music began to fade, as did the teenagers singing.

"Thank you for listening! Over and out!"

He turned to leave when he caught sight of Jinx who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Heheheh…hey Jinx…" he laughed nervously. Jinx turned around and left the room.

"Oh boy."

* * *

**GASP! I've finally worked out how to put the line things in! **

**Heheheh...**

**Anyways, in case you didn't get the ending, Jinx has just walked off because she was too wierded out by Kid Flash to say anything. **

**It was quite fun writing this. Only one more chapter to go! Unless you can think of anyone else. But they must be boys! And it would be best if they were ones in a team, in the series a lot or ones with a large character. (Titan's East are in a team, Slade's in it a lot and KF has a huge character.)**

**If you have any suggestions then just tell me!**

**Meanwhile, I'll start writing the finale. I'm sure you can guess which song will be used…(It's kinds obvious…)**

**THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S 'Thank You For The Music!'**

**No, not really.**

**Although that wouldn't be a bad choice…**

**Review please!**


	5. Mamma Mia!

**I can't believe it's finally over. 'Mamma Mia!' started out as just a random idea that popped into my head one morning because I'd had too much sugar the night before…now it's over.**

**Sorry, but I won't be taking anymore requests. I have asked you time and time again if you wanted a character to do something. This is the final part…the finale if you will.**

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything by ABBA as everything by ABBA is ABBA's property…I think…**

**BTW This will be my last update EVER!**

**Until the 25****th**** of August…I'm going away…**

**Enjoy! *Bursts into tears***

Raven was reading a book in the main room while Starfire was cooking some Tamaranian dish when Bumblebee's face appeared in the screen of the TV. Starfire immediately rushed over.

"Friend Bumblebee! It is glorious to see you again!"

"Hey Star, hey Raven." Bumblebee greeted. Raven had put her book down and had directed her attention to her.

"Good morning Bumblebee. If you want to talk to Robin then you'll have to call later, he and the guys are out."

"Nah, don't worry, it was you two I wanted to talk to." the winged girl answered.

"What is it you wish to tell us?" Starfire asked.

"Well…the other day…I witnessed the…interesting scene of Speedy, Aqualad and the twins singing 'Honey honey'…" Bumblebee said, looking very disturbed.

"That's strange because Starfire and I saw the boys singing 'Dancing Queen'."

"That's interesting because when they'd finished, Speedy said _"Beat that Robin."_…You don't suppose…"

"Perhaps you should come over here Bee so we may discuss this matter!" Starfire suggested. Bumblebee nodded.

"See you soon." And with that, her image faded.

~Fifteen minutes later~

A bright orange ship came flying over the horizon towards a T-shaped tower. It landed just outside it. Out stepped two figures. They went to the front door and stepped inside.

"Friend Bumblebee!" Starfire exclaimed as she caught Bumblebee in a bone-crushing hug. She toppled over and landed on top of the other figure.

"Friend Jinx! What are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"I had the same problem as you. Only it was Kid Flash singing 'Lay all your love on me." Jinx said while shuddering.

"Hmm, maybe we should find out more about this…" Bee looked around the room, "I'll hack into Cyborg's emails and see if he's sent the Titan's East anything lately. Raven, you check Beast Boy's. Jinx, you check Robin's and Star, you check their rooms for anything that might be to do with this…move out!"

Jinx went upstairs to Robin's room and opened up the computer. Starfire was looking through his files and folders, feeling slightly guilty.

"Hmm…no, no, no…ooh? Something _from_ Speedy…" Jinx opened up the email. A video of Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos started playing.

"_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey"_

The pale-skinned girl watched it all the way through. When she got to the end, she smirked.

"Hmm…"

~In Beast Boy's room~

Raven made her way through the messy –and smelly- room that was Beast Boy's. She opened up his laptop, hacked onto his email account and read through them. There wasn't anything of interest. Starfire then came flying in and started searching. Raven helped. They soon uncovered three bags; each contained a shiny costume of a different colour. They looked at each other.

"I think we've found something."

~In Cyborg's room~

Bumblebee turned on one of his many computers. She finally opened up his emails account and began looking through them. One sent to Speedy. She read the contents.

'_Hey Speedy. How are you?_

_At 2pm there is going to be something worth watching on channel 278, the home videos channel. _

_Make sure you watch it!_

_Cyborg'_

"Hmm, something worth watching…?" she looked at another email directed to channel 278.

'_Can you show this video at exactly 2pm tomorrow?_

_Cyborg of the Teen Titans'_

She saw there was an attachment. She clicked on it. A video of Robin and Cyborg began to play…

"_You can dance, you can jive,_

_having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, _

_dig in the dancing queen__"_

Realisation dawned on Bumblebee. She ran down to the main room to find the others, apart from Jinx, already there.

"Did you guys find anything?" Bumblebee asked Raven and Starfire.

"I didn't find anything on Beast Boy's emails but Starfire found something."

Starfire lifted up the three bags and handed them to Bumblebee. She looked inside them.

"They're the outfits Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg wore." Raven added.

"Interesting…" Just then, Jinx came running into the room.

"You have GOT to see this!"

They followed her up to Robin's room. She pressed something and a video of none other than Slade started playing.

"_I work all nigh__t,__ I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay!_

_Ain't it sad?_

_But still there never seems to be a single penny left for me!_

_That's too bad!"_

When the song had finished, the four girls just stood there, watching the frozen screen in shock.

"I never want to see that again." Bumblebee mumbled.

"Yeah." Raven agreed.

"I too never want to gaze upon such a hideous display." Starfire added. Bumblebee then noticed something else.

"Isn't that from Kid Flash?" she asked. Jinx opened it. It was another video.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice"_

"Um…okay…" They walked back down to the main room and sat down on the sofa.

"I think what's happened here is Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted to put an embarrassing video of Robin on TV. So that's what they did. Cyborg emailed Speedy and told him about it. Speedy and the rest saw it and decided to do it for themselves. Kid Flash and Slade also happened to see it and also had a go." Bumblebee concluded.

"That is most…random…yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"So, now that _that_ mystery's solved, what should we do?" Jinx wondered. They looked around at each other as an idea began to form in their heads.

"What do you say girls? Should we show them how it's done?"

~Half an hour later~

The room had been set up so that a stage was at one side and a camera at the other. A piano **(A/N They have a piano, so sue me!) **had been put on the stage. The girls were all wearing black jeans but had different coloured tank tops. Orange for Starfire, yellow for Bumblebee, purple for Raven and pink for Jinx. Bumblebee turned the camera on.

"Alright boys! We know about your ABBA performances. We are going to show you how it _should_ be done, by _GIRLS! _Hit it Raven!"

Raven started to play the piano she was seated out. She had decided to only sing the chorus. Bumblebee had a yellow and black guitar. She had volunteered to play it and also only sing the chorus. Jinx stepped forward with a pink microphone. She and Starfire clicked their fingers to the beat. Jinx started to sing.

"_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end__!"_

She moved in time to the music, swaying from side to side.

_  
__"Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul!"  
_

She snapped her head from left to right and then forward.

"_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!"_

She did the same thing, only this time she went right first.

_  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh__!"_

The two girls stopped clicking. Bumblebee stepped forward so she could sing into the bright yellow microphone in the stand next to her. Starfire brought an orange one to her face and Raven moved her head so she could also sing into a purple microphone on a mini stand on the piano. Jinx moved back slightly so she and Starfire could face each other. All four girls sang.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you!"  
_

Jinx and Starfire turned around so that they were back to back.

"_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted"  
_

They faced each other again.

"_Why, why did I ever let you go?"  
_

They span around so that they were facing the front.

_Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.__"_

Jinx stepped backwards and held the microphone at her side. Starfire stepped forward with her microphone and started singing and resumed clicking, as did Jinx.

"_I've been angry and sad about the things that you do  
I cant count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you wont be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong."  
_

She looked left, then right and the forward in sharp movements, as Jinx had done.

"_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!"_

She did it again, the only difference being she went right first.

_  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh__!"_

The other three started to sing again. Jinx and Starfire stopped their clicking again and turned to face each other. _  
_

"_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you!"_

The two singers jumped up and turned around so their bodies were facing away from each other.

_  
__"Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted!"_

They looked at each other again.

_  
__"Why, why did I ever let you go?"_

_  
_They faced the front and carried on singing and moving to the music.

"_Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever!"_

Jinx stood back to back with Bumblebee while Starfire stood next to Raven. Raven smiled slightly at her before going back to playing the piano and singing.

"_Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you!"  
_

Jinx and Starfire moved back to centre stage to sing the last part.

"_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go!"_

They carried on moving as Raven and Bumblebee hadn't finished playing their instruments. The piano and guitar began to fade out until you could no longer hear them.

"Beat _that_ boys!"

**There you go****! That was the last installment of Mamma Mia EVER! **

**I'm proud of this. I don't know about you but I really like this!**

**Told you the song would be obvious! Probably my favourite ABBA song!**

**Review please!**


End file.
